


Safe

by Josephine_StJames



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephine_StJames/pseuds/Josephine_StJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has had rough night. Jason tries to make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

SAFE:  
  
Dick winced as he struggled to reach for the zip at the back of his Nightwing attire. His back and shoulders ached from the explosion that had propelled him out of a window and onto his back a story below.  
  
The 20 or so minutes it took him to get to the safe house had been agony, and not just because of the bruising or the few splinters and glass shards that had lodged themselves under his skin. The scared, pale face of a little boy was what was killing him. The image of a terrified, blonde haired, green-eyed boy of no more than 12 was burned into his mind.  
  
The thought of his hand being only inches away from the child’s was making his eyes well and the lump in his throat grow bigger. Dick managed to get his upper half free from his suit, he rolled it down to his hips and walked straight under the warm water of the running shower. He didn't bother removing the rest of his uniform or even his shoes.  
  
He just wanted to melt away with the water. And cry. And throw up. He put his wet palms up to his eyes and applied pressure, as if he was trying to physically hold back the tears, then ripped the mask from his face with a nauseated groan. As Dick leaned his head in the corner of the tiled and glass walls of the shower he heard the bathroom door fly open.  
  
Jason, who had disappeared after some thugs shortly before the explosion, entered the steam filled room and speedily removed his brown leather jacket, his red domino mask and his boots.  
  
 _Are you kidding me?_ Thought Dick, _He wants to fuck now? After what just happened?_  
  
He turned to the shower door in anger to see Jason open it.  
  
“Jay, I’m really not in the mood. It’s been a terrible night and I just want to be alone for a while.”  
  
He managed to get the words out before the lump in throat caused his voice to break.  
  
“Shut up and turn around.”  
  
Jason took a step into the shower with his pants and shirt still on.  
  
“Jason! Seriously…”  
  
“Dick. Shut up. And turn. Around.”  
  
Jason was all the way in the shower now. He grabbed Dick’s shoulders and forced his back to him.  
  
“JAY…”  
  
Dick stopped short from the shock of, not the rough sexual advances he was expecting, but the sharp sting of a splinter being pulled from his shoulder and then a soft kiss placed on it. He felt more kisses over the cuts on his back and bruises that would be starting to fill with colour by now.  
  
He wasn't used to this, it almost felt uncomfortable knowing that it was Jason being so gentle with him… Almost. A pair of strong, muscular arms were now wrapping around his middle, holding him tight. For a short time he could feel Jason’s nose and forehead leaning against the back of his head. Then, slowly and softly, Jason’s head moved and he placed his lips by Dicks ear. The soothing whisper followed,  
  
“It wasn't your fault.”  
  
And with that, Dick’s knees buckled underneath him. He had broken and the tears flowed down his face. Jason quickly turned him around and Dick plunged his face into the other man’s chest. As he shook and sobbed he held his arms around Jason’s torso so tightly he felt like he could sink into him. Having his Jaybird hold his weight and kissing the top of his head under the running water was the first time Dick had felt safe all night.  
  


Jo.St.J.


End file.
